Typhoon Tessie
by Clove
Summary: [COMPLETED]Commodore Norrington brings his wife back to Port Royal, little does he know the truth about her past... I do not own any characters except for Tessa, Bill and Jonothan!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The HMS Dauntless flowed gracefully over the water of the Caribbean Sea as it pulled into Port Royal's docks. Commodore Norrington and his wife of two years, Tessa, walked onto the dock. The married couple, and their son, Jonathon, had been away from the city for the past year, and were glad to be back. They boarded a carriage, and were taken home.

"Isn't it great to be back?" James, (Commodore Norrington), asked his wife as they entered their home.

"It is." Tessa replied, pushing her golden hair behind her shoulders. James softly pulled his wife toward him, kissing her cheek softly.

"Darling." He began, "Now that we're back, I have to go see Governor Swann. However, William Turner, the blacksmith, is expecting me to pick up a new sword at noon. Would you be able to pick it up for me?"

"Of course." Tessa smiled, "I'll be sure to be at the shop by noon."

"Thank-you." James kissed her cheek, "I have to be off to meet with Governor Swann now. I'll see you soon."

"Yes darling."

The Commodore then left the house, closing the door behind her. Tessa sighed lightly, brushing her blond bang out of her face. The young woman looked up at the clock on the wall, it was quarter to noon. Seemings it was her first day back in the town, it would take her about just that long to get there.

Tess walked over to the door, her shoes clicking on the tiled floor. Within the next ten minutes she had arrived at the door of the blacksmith's shop. Raising her hand, she knocked softly. A light shuffling came from inside, but there was no answer. Sighing, the young woman knocked again, this time, there was no noise. Tessa pushed on the door, it swung open.

"Odd." She whispered to herself. A creaking came from above her, then, a sharp crack. A person crashed down to the ground in a thick cloud of dust. Both people coughed as the cloud disappeared. Tessa looked up.

"Jack?"

"What'd'you want?" The man asked as he stood up, brushing dirt off himself.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day." The woman's voice changed slightly, it wasn't as soft. She reached over to her right side, slyly picking up a sword with her hand.

"Do you think you're going to fight me?" Jack asked, he swung his sword out of his sheath, holding it to the young woman's neck. Just at that moment, Tessa dropped the sword she had been holding, the door of the shop opened, and in walked William Turner.

"Jack!" He yelled, hurrying down the steps, "What are you doing?!" The pirate dropped the sword, placing it back in his sheath.

"Will, you got here just in time." Jack spoke roughly, not taking his eye's off the woman. Tessa sharply turned to face Will.

"Mr. Turner, I'm here to pick up my husband's sword."

"Mrs. Commodore!" Will exclaimed, "I didn't realize it was you," He walked over to a shelf, pulling down a new, shiny sword, "I'm terribly sorry about Jack. "He walked over to Tessa, handing her the sword.

"It's fine Mr. Turner." She smiled, then began to leave.

"You married the Commodore?" Jack seemed appalled, "How could anyone marry a man like him?" Tessa sighed at the door, turning to face the man.

"Jack, I almost married you. I can't get much worse than that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Will Turner walked up the steps to Tessa's house, then knocked on the door three times, then waited. In a few minutes, a butler pulled the heavy oak door open.

"How man I help you?" He asked bluntly.

"May I speak with Mrs. Norrington?"

"One moment please." The butler turned, "You may wait in the entrance." William walked slowly into the house as the butler walked up the stairs to get Tessa.

Up in her room, Tessa unfolded an aged piece of paper, and began to read. Memories of the past filled her mind, memories which she missed terribly. The young woman jumped when hard knocking filled her room. Quickly she folded the letter back up, threw it into a wooden box, and shoved it under her bed. She then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Turner wishes to speak with you. He is waiting in the entrance."'

"Thank you." Tessa smiled, and headed down the stairs to meet him. "Hello William." She greeted, Will turned around.

"Mrs. Commodore, how are you?"

"I am well, and you?"

"I am fine myself." Will replied, "However, I am curious about a few things." Tessa looked around quickly.

"Will, let's walk and talk shall we?" The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house and courtyard. They slowed when they reached the side of the road. "Now, you have to understand that everything I am about to tell you has to remain between the two of us only."

"I understand." The young man nodded.

"All right." Tessa sighed lightly, "What all would you like to know?"

"Mainly why and how you ended up almost marrying Jack."

"Well, a long time ago, I sailed with him."

"Were you a pirate?"

"You could say so." Tess smirked, "I sailed with him on the Black pearl. I got far enough on that ship to get to the cursed gold. After they marooned Jack and sunk Bootstrap, Barbossa dropped me off in Port Royal and left. I met the Commodore a couple of days later, within six months, we were married."

"What happened to your piece of gold."

"It got taken along with everything of mine. However, I did get a piece back."

"I see. When you were sailing with Jack, you were together right?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, what about your son?"

"He's no the Commodore's, thats all I'm saying." Tessa smirked. Will's mouth was gaping open at this remark. "William, close your mouth before people start to wonder." The young woman reached over and pushed his mouth shut just as they neared the beach.

At that point, Jonathon, Tessa's son came running up to them.

"Mother! Mother! Look what I found in the water!" In his hand the toddler held an aged piece of Aztec Gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tessa gaped at the piece of gold sitting in her son's hand. She reached out, taking it from him.

"Jonathon, I need this. Can you run along home now? Your Father's there, he'll watch you for a while okay?"'

"Yes Mother." The young boy replied, then obediently ran off. Tessa turned around to face Will, "Go get Jack, we need to set sail immediately."

"Where are we going?"

"Just go! I'll meet you back here." The young man hurried off down the road, turning down the first street. Tess watched him until he was out of her sight, she picked up the medallion out of her pocket, staring down at it in awe. It had been two years since Barbossa was killed and his nephew took over being the Black Pirate of the seas. Almost two years since this golden medallion had been lost.

"Tess!" A shout broke her out of her thoughts as Will came running up to her, Jack following close behind. She turned to face them.

"That was fast." She commented, Jack looked her up and down.

"What'd'you want now?"

"Jack," She sighed, "All three of us here need something of someone else's right now. I need your crew to sail and get Bill. You need me to defeat Bill, not to mention find him, and Will needs to avenge his father's death." Tess thought back to what she had just said, it wasn't that brilliant, but hey, she was making it up on the spot.

"And what exactly is the reason behind this venture?" Jack asked.

"My son found this in the water." She held up the golden medallion.

"Who does that belong to?"

"Bill, Barbossa's nephew. He took over Barbossa's place after he died."

"Well then let's go!" Jack began walking toward his ship, Tessa and Will followed behind. As the three of them boarded the ship, a few sailors, members of Jack's crew, came up to meet them.

"Cap'n Jack? Why are you back so soon?" A scraggly, unshaven one asked.

"Because Tom, we're going back out onto the sea." Jack replied, "This is Tessa Norrington, the Commadore's wife, treat her well." He gestured to the young woman.

"May I take your bag?" Clean-shaven, rather good looking sailor asked. Tessa handed it over.

"Keep it in good care." He hurried off down below. The young woman turned back to Will and Jack, "Are we ready to set sail?"

"As ready as possible." Jack replied, then walked up to the wheel. "Let's go." With that, the Black Pearl set off, sailing into the open sea.

Back in Port Royal, Jonathon was running up to his father, who, a the moment, was talking to Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you haven't seen Will anywhere? He left early in the morning, and no one has seen him at all."

"I haven't." James replied, at that moment, Jonathon stopped at his father's feet.

"Father!" He tugged on his pant leg,"Father!"

"What is it Jonathon?" The man looked down at his child.

"Mother's gone! I saw her at the ocean, she was leaving, and told me to come up here."

"What?" A look of concern overtook James' face.

"She left with Will." The man looked up at Elizabeth.

"Have you seen Jack lately?"

"Not since yesterday."

"That must be it them." James turned to his son.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." James picked up the boy, "Why else would Jack, Will and Tessa be missing?" He sighed, "Would you be able to watch Jonathon while I go out to track them down?"

"I'm not coming with you?" Elizabeth seemed shocked.

"Mrs Turner, the last time you were around pirates, you fell in love with one of them, and nearly got killed."

"Fine." The young woman sighed, "I'll take Jonathon for you."

"Thank you." The Commadore handed the toddler to her, "Jonathon, Mrs Turner is going to watch you for a while, I'll be back soon."

"Okay Father." The father and son exchanged a kiss on the cheek. James then began to turn away.

"Commadore!" Elizabeth stopped him, he turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Have a safe trip." He tipped his hat, then walked away."


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa, Jack, Will and the crew were now far out on their venture. There had not been any hassles, nor worries yet. The blue waves splashed loudly up against the side of the ship as it sailed gracefully through the Caribbean Sea.

A sailor stood at the bow of the ship with a telescope, eyeing the seas ahead of them.

"Cap'n" He shouted suddenly.

"Yes?" Both Tessa and Jack answered.

"We're comin' up along another ship." He replied. Tess stood up, hurrying over to the man and taking the telescope from him. Raising it to her eye, she peered through it.

"That'd be Bill all right." She muttered.

"I thought Bill Turner was dead." Jack commented. Tessa smacked him across the back of the head.

"Not Bill Turner. Barbossa's nephew Bill."

"Oh..." The man sighed, pausing to think, "How do you know so much about pirates anyway?"

"That's something we all like to know."

"Just asking." Tessa turned around, handing him the telescope.

"We're only minutes away, get ready to fight. No cannons or guns, swords only. Do you understand?" Jack nodded, "Call me when we've approached them." With that, the young woman hurried off to down below.

Not even five minutes of silent preparation had passed when both ships came to each other. Jack's crew laid walking planks from one ship to the other, connecting them. Bill took three steps onto them, closer to Jack.

"What do ye want?" Bill asked. Jack opened his mouth to reply when a voice came from behind him.

"What do you think I want, Bill?" A female voice, not as gentle or soothing as it had been before, spoke out. Jack turned around, and there stood pirate legend, Typhoon Tessie. (a.k.a, Tessa Norrington).

"Typhoon Tessie..." Anyone and everyone who knew of her breathed in unison. The young woman moved toward the evil captain, taking three steps onto the plank between ships.

"Why do you think I'm here Bill?" She asked.

"I never know why you come out on the sea, it's not a place for women. My uncle knew that, and he left you in Port Royal long ago, and that's where you were supposed to stay."

"I did stay there, up until now."

"Well if you won't stay there, there's only one thing left to try." Bill reached for his sword, pulling it out of the sheath. Tessa did the same while running forward, advancing on the pirate. The two were then involved in a ferocious fight, swords flew all over, trying to impale the other. The fight between to two had been going on for quite a while, when Bill shouted out, "Get them!" His crew then advanced on the others.

Tessa jumped, avoiding the sword gracefully, many of the pirates and crew were shocked, they stood in awe as they had never seen a woman fight this well. The fight continued much longer, Tessie began backing up, taking it back to Jack's ship. For one second, she purposely let her guard down, letting Bill's weapon impale her stomach.

Every living thing froze in shock as the sword entered her pale skin. Terrified faces filled both ships, how could this legend be killed so easily. However, this was not the end. Tessa sighed lightly, removing the sword from her body.

"Bill, we both know that neither of us can be killed, so I want one thing from you."

"What's that?"

"Find your medallion by sundown tomorrow, and come to the Isle de Morta with it."

"Why should I do that?"

"I have mine, and I don't want to be rotting away inside forever, and neither do you. If you aren't there by sundown, I'll hunt you down, and kill your crew, take your ship, and leave you for undead." She thrust her sword at him, "Now go!" Bill walked briskly back to his own ship as the crew pulled it away slowly.

Tessa watched carefully as Bill's ship sailed away into the distance. Sighing lightly, she turned around to Jack.

"Well, we're got 'till sundown tomorrow. Let's eat and get some rest." She turned to go into the bottom.

"It's good to have ya' back Tess." Jack patter her shoulder as they went off to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Yarr no food waste!" Tessa, Will, Jack and the crew shouted after finishing their wealthy supper, with no leftovers.

"That was good." Jack stated.

"Not to mention well desired." Tess replied, she sighed lightly, leaning back.

"Hey Tess..." Jack started, "Do you still remember the song?"

"Your song? About you and your lovers?" Tessie smirked, "Who could forget a song that had a whole verse dedicated to themselves?"

"Right."

"Is it time to sing?"

"Of course." Jack replied, and then they began.

"_It's a whale of a tale I tell ya lads, a whale of a tale or two. 'Bout the flappin fish and the girls I've loved and the nights like this with the moon above. It's a whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo. There was Mermaid Minnie, met her in Madagascar. She would kiss me. Anytime that I would ask her. Then one night, her flame of love blew out. Blow me down and pick me up she swapped me for a trout. It's a whale of a tale I tell ya lads, a whale of a tale or two. 'Bout the flappin fish and the girls I've loved and the nights like this with the moon above. It's a whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo. There was Harpoon Hannah, she had the look that spelt out danger. My heart quivered, when she whispered, I'm there stranger. Bought her trinkets that sailors can't afford. And when I'd spent my last red sent, she tossed me overboard. It's a whale of a tale I tell ya lads, a whale of a tale or two. 'Bout the flappin fish and the girls I've loved and the nights like this with the moon above. It's a whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo."_

Throughout their singing, there was something going on on the ship that they didn't know about. Suddenly, Commadore Norrington came running down the stairs. He froze in utter shock when he saw his wife sitting beside Jack Sparrow, dressed like a pirate with a sword on her hip. At the same instant, Tessie and Jack froze in shock.

"Tessa..." James breathed, "What's going on?" Tears almost welled up in his eyes, but he stayed strong. Tess stood up quickly from the table, taking his hand and pulling him into another room.

"James, please let me explain." She then shut the door.

Jack sighed deeply, half upset that Norrington had tracked them down.

"_There was Typhoon Tessie, met her on the coast of Java. When we kissed I, bubbled up like molten lava. Then one night she gave me the scare of my young life. Blow me down and pick me up, she was the Commadore's wife."_ Jack leaned back against the side of the ship. Inside the other room, Tessa was frantically trying to explain what was happening.

"James, please don't take this against me.

"I'm not." He softly placed his hand on her shoulder, "I thought you had been taken prisoner, I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. You're the Commadore. How was I supposed to tell you that I'm a pirate."

"I guess you're right. Which is why I was worried."

"You're not mad are you?"

"Never." The Commadore hugged his wife tightly, "As long as you're safe I'm happy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack, Will, Tess and Norrington stood on the deck of the Black Pearl. The Dauntless was anchored shortly behind it, where Norrington's men were.

"So, where to next?" Jack asked, turning on the spot continuously.

"Isle de Morta." Tess replied, James whipped around.

"No! We're going back to Port Royal, where it's safe!"

"James" She began, "We have to go, Bill will be there, whether he has his medallion or not."

"Why would he do that?"

"He doesn't want to be wasting away inside for eternity, and he wants the opportunity to kill me, which can't be done until the curse is broken. I've got my medallion, my blood, the monkey, and his blood, and Bill's blood . . . " Jack froze mid-circle.

"You've got his medallion, don't ye?"

"But of course." Tess flashed a smile, and held up three medallions. "James," She turned to her husband, "Are you ready to go?" He sighed heavily before answering.

"All right. But I'm staying with you, and my men are coming."

"The more the merrier." She smiled, and turned to Jack, "Well, let's get sailing shall we? I'll leave it to you and the crew shall I?"

"Yeah." He and the crew went on to start sailing the ship, Norrington's men did as well, and within minutes, they were on their way. Tessa turned away from the sea, motioned for James to follow her, and walked into the captain's office.

"Close the door." She ordered, he did as told.

"Tess, are you okay?"

"Yes." The young woman turned around to face him, leaning back on the table behind her, "I . . . I just have to tell you something, before we reach the island." James walked toward his wife, she seemed timid to tell him whatever it was she needed too. He hugged her gently, kissing her forehead, Tess looked up, kissing him softly, then pulled away from his arms.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked quietly.

"James . . . I don't think you're going to like this very much. But please, give me a chance."

"Of course."

"All right." She sighed heavily, "As you already know, I'm a pirate, I sailed with Jack before I was dumped off in Port Royal. However, before that, I uh . . . " She stopped, not able to continue, "Let's just say this, Jonathon's probably not your child." Norrington's eyes widened.

"Tessa, you can't mean this. This . . . this is . . . it's . . . horrible." With that, he stormed out of the office, leaving Tess alone in her thoughts in the office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Black Pearl was anchored outside the cave on Isle de Morta, with all pirates except Jack, Will and Tessa on it. The Dauntless was anchored around the other side of the island, so that Bill would not see it, two members of Norrington's crew were there, guarding, all the rest wait in the cave for the capture of the pirates.

Norrington and his men stood around the cave, hidden behind walls piles of treasure. Tessa stood at the front of the cave, right beside the chest of Aztec Gold, Jack was slightly behind her.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He whispered, leaning forward.

"Yes." She turned around, "Why do you always doubt me?"

"If you get away with this, then I won't ever doubt you again." Jack leaned back to his regular spot. They waited nearly twenty minutes, the sun had now gone down totally, there was then a noise from the entrance. In walked Bill, followed by two pirates, he had obviously not trusted Tessa. He was right. The pirates walked up to the chest, stopping infront of Tess.

"You couldn't find your medallion, could you?" She smirked.

"And that would be because you have it. Am I right?"

"But of course." The woman flicked up a piece of gold with her left hand, drawing her sword with her right. She raised the sword to his neck, pulling it across gently, then raised the medallion to it, collecting a few drops of blood. The woman then dropped it into the chest.

"Now . . . to see if it worked . . . " Bill growled, pulling out his sword, stabbing it at Tessie. Luckily, she jumped back, dodging it. This was brilliant, it was exactly what she had wanted. She advanced on him, pushing him toward the spot where Norrington and Gillet were hidden, waiting to clamp him in irons. With a flick of her wrist, she cut his sword hand, he immediately dropped the sword, and Norrington fasted the irons onto his wrists.

"Happy now?" She asked.

"Tessie you little wench! I should have known this was coming." Bill sneered as he was pulled out of the cave. Suddenly, a cold piece of metal clamped around her own wrist.

"Hey!" She shrieked, "Gillet! What do you think you're doing?"

"The Commodore said to take all pirates captive." He replied, fastening the irons around both her wrists.

"What about . . . " She started, then noticed that Jack was gone, he had fled the cave, probably on his own ship sailing away to freedom. Gillet pulled harshly on her arm, yanking her toward the lifeboats. This was it, this was the end of Typhoon Tessie...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Get in there you two!" Gillette ordered gruffly as Bill and Tessa were pushed into a jail cell back in Port Royal. He then turned and promptly left the jail.

"Nice going Tessie." Bill dropped down to the floor, "Not only did ye get us both mortal, but now you've got us both killed."

"Oh shut up." The woman replied, "It was a good plan . . . up until I got dragged into here."

"Exactly. But thats the problem Tess, most of your plans backfire. This one was probably the fact that you invited the Commodore and his men to capture me, and then got yourself caught."

"The Commodore invited himself." She snapped, carefully sitting down on the cold floor, "He was worried that I'd been kidnapped by pirates, so he came to find me."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"I married him."

"You what! Tess, I thought you and Jack had a thing." Tessa rolled her eyes, looking over at the man.

"We did have a thing. Until Barbossa dumped me here in Port Royal. I met James, and the rest is history."

"Then why the hell did he order for you to be sent to jail?"

"Probably because he just found out that the boy he thought was his son, is really Jacks."

"Tess!"

"Just leave it Bill." She replied, turning her back to him. Tessa leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes softly.

Hours had passed, it seemed to be late in the night as the jail was now filled with moonlight, and was a bit colder than before. The clang of the cell door opening awoke Tessa. Her head jerked upward, and there stood Gillette and Jack.

"Get up missy." Gillette demanded.

"What's going on?" She asked softly as she stood.

"Mr. Sparrow here spoke to the Commodore, he sacrificed himself for your freedom. Now, I suggest you leave, these two are to be hung tomorrow. It'd be a shame for you to be caught with them." In an instant, the woman had fled from the scene. In the dark of the night, she walked home quickly.

The door was unlocked, obviously James had expected her to return. Tessa kicked off her shoes, and headed for the guest room, she didn't want to risk a night meeting with James, not after what had happened earlier. The woman slipped into a night dress, stuffing her "pirate" attire under the bed, she then fell into it, and was asleep in an instant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was the day of Jack and Bill's hangings. Tessa had been woken up by a maid in the morning to get ready, after all, she had gotten home rather late. A pale dress with pink tones lay out on a chest beside her changing chambers. Sighing lightly, the young woman picked it up, and carefully put it on, did her hair, and then walked down to the main hall. Norrington stood waiting infront of the door.

"It's nice to see you're attending Tessa." He greeted, a harsh tone in his voice.

"Oh yes, lovely." She replied, coldness filling her own. The couple then proceeded to their carriage, which took them to the fort within minutes. In silence, they walked to their spots, greeted Governor Swann, Elizabeth and Will.

James spoke with Will while they waited for it to begin, Tessa stood on the side, in silence. The crowd drew silent when a man stepped onto the hanging platform, Jack and Bill behind him. The two pirates hands had previously been tied together, and now, the nooses were being put around their necks.

"Jack Sparrow . . . " The speaker began, unrolling a long piece of paper.

"Excuse me." Tessa muttered to her companions, then slipped down the stairs to her left. Once she was out of sight of the others, she burst into a run, hurrying to the blacksmith's. She entered, grabbing the clothes she had left there earlier, the clothes that 'disguised' her as Typhoon Tessie. In less than two minutes, she had changed and was back at the fort. Though, she had entered, and was now behind the platform.

The exuctioner's hand was ready to drop the trap doors, ready to kill the pirates, and then, Tessa ran. Jumping up, she threw her sword forward, cutting the two ropes infront of her. Pushing off the side of the platform, she quickly cut the pirates bonds, and thrust them both swords.

"I knew you'd get me out of this." Jack commented.

"You've got no time to waste. Fight you're way to the edge of the fort" She pointed to her right. "Both your ships should be there waiting, you're going to have to dive for it." All around them, soldiers were already attacking them. The three of them fought as hard as they could, working their way to the side of the fort that they needed to get to. Tess was suddenly caught in a corner by a soldier.

"I think I've got you now." He sneered.

"Really now? Think again." She replied. He stabbed at her, she dived under his legs, spun, and kicked him away. A hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up.

"Get out of here!" It was Norrington.

"James..what are you..."

"Just get!" He thrust her forward, and then continued to fight..warding off his own men, trying to defend his wife. Tessa couldn't help but look back at him as she fought her way to the edge, and then, the pirates had gotten what they wanted. Bill and Jack were trapped at the edge of the fort walls, and Tess was in the right spot to make a run for it.

"Dive!" She shouted over the soldier's heads toward Jack and Bill. In unison, they did exactly what she wanted, gracefully diving over the side. Tessa then took her chance, while all of Norrington's men watched them fall into the blue sea, she ran to the other side of the fort. To the stairs she had originally slipped down to rescue the others. James grabbed her arm halfway down them, pulling her aside.

"Tess . . . " He began, slightly lost for words.

"James, what the hell was that!" She shrieked, "You fought against your own men, you could have been killed, your title could be stripped!"

"I don't care." James smiled lightly. Suddenly, one of the lower-rank soldiers popped his head around into the stairwell. Norrington shoved Tessa around a corner.

"Commodore!" The young man shouted, "Governor Swann wants to see you in his office. He said that it'd be kind of you to bring the Mrs.'s, she might want to hear this too."

"All right. I'll see to that now." The soldier left, Tessa emerged from the shadows, concern filling her eyes. "Well, you heard him. I would go change first though. He won't be very kind if I show up with a pirate. I'll meet you there." She nodded, then flew off down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Commodore Norrington approached the desk that Governor Swann sat at. Tess had yet to arrive.

"James, I am appalled at your behavior today, you do know that right? You also know that I am going to have to strip you of your title, right?"

"Yes Governor." He replied, hanging his head in shame.

"Not only did you swap Jack Sparrow for that girl. When she came to rescue them today, you could have killed her, but you decided to fight with her."

"Governor, please, there is a very good reason behind that."

"And WHAT, may I ask, is that?" At that very moment, the office door opened, Tess stood there, still in her 'pirate' clothing. Governor Swann gasped.

"Is there a problem here Governor?" She asked, walking toward the two men, "I hope James isn't giving you too much trouble."

"James, what is this?"

"Well . . . " He began, "You've always said that you won't interfere with love, seeming that you let Mr. Turner off the hook last time, maybe you could do the same for us."

"Is this your wife? All along, she was a pirate?" Swann was outraged.

"He didn't know until a few days ago, I never told him." The woman admitted.

"I...er . . . " He was stuck, he didn't know what to do. "Fine." He gave in, "I won't take your title away, nor will she die, nor will you have to leave."

"Thank-you Governor." They couple both said, before leaving. Outside the building, James stopped, turning to his wife.

"You know, you didn't need to do that?"

"Me? You're the one who fought with me after what I did. How come?"

"Tess, over the last day, I thought about what I did, and realized that I don't care if you are, or ever was a pirate. About Jonathon, it was a bit harder to accept, but I do now. Tess, I love you, and I always will."

With that, the Commodore pulled his wife toward him, kissing her passionately. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed.


End file.
